


Opposites Attract

by IMimism (imimism)



Series: Boyfriend Changhyuk [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimism/pseuds/IMimism
Summary: Changkyun is perfect,  too perfect for Minhyuk and the older is ashamed he might never be enough for him.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my boyfriend Changhyuk series. First part focuses on Minhyuk, second part on Changkyun, and third part how these two met. Enjoy my mediocre writing! XD

Changkyun parked his car a few minutes before ten in the evening in front of a korean restaurant along Itaewon. He had come to pick up his boyfriend, Lee Minhyuk, who was currently having a mini-reunion with his former junior high classmates. The older had invited him to come but he declined. As much as he wanted to be there with him, Changkyun had a lot of things to do like school work and org stuff. Although he was positive his boyfriend knew better (Changkyun never fancied social occasions and Minhyuk, being the best boyfriend he could have, understood).

It was exactly 10 in the evening when his phone rang. Changkyun chuckled at seeing the caller id and the contact photo on the screen. He cleared his throat and answered the call.

CK: hey love, ready to go home?

MH: Hi baby!!! 

Changkyun smiled at the overexcitement he heard from the person on the other line.

MH: i’m already going out baby! See you in 15 seconds!

CK: okay, i’ll just be here waiting outside. 

Changkyun went out of the car and stood on the side as he waited for Minhyuk. The moment the door opened, the figure ran towards him and gave him a tight hug.

“Kyunnie! Miss you! Thank you for waiting for me!”

Changkyun returned the hug and gently patted the back of the older’s head. After a while, he let go to take a proper look of the older. Minhyuk’s cheeks were red and he was grinning incessantly, an obvious sign he was slightly drunk.

“Did you have a great time with your friends?”

“Yes! We had a few drinks but i only drank a little. I swear!”

“I know, I know. Let’s go so you can rest properly at home”. Changkyun held his boyfriend’s hand and lead him inside the car. Once both of them were settled, he started the car and drove home.

Once they arrived in their apartment, Minhyuk headed straight to the bedroom and crashed on the bed.

“Hyung, c’mon. Let’s wash up before you sleep, okay?”

Minhyuk shook his head and murmured “Too tired”.

Changkyun sighed. “At least change your clothes hyung”.

The older shook his head for the second time.

“Okay I’ll sleep on the couch. I don’t want a stinky boyfriend beside me so goodnight hyung”. But before he stood up, Minhyuk immediately sat down and put his arms up, gesturing the younger to help him take off his clothes. As the older finished dressing in comfortable clothes, he lay down in the bed and snuggled on his whale plushie. Meanwhile Changkyun took a cotton pad and gently removed Minhyuk’s makeup.

“Kyunnie, just leave my makeup on. Go to sleep now”.

Changkyun just hummed but still carried on. Once he was done, he pecked the older’s lips and gently caressed his cheeks.

“Goodnight hyung sleep tight okay?” He whispered.

“How about you?” He mumbled.

“I’ll just finish my paper and join you in a while, okay?”

“Mmm-kay” and Minhyuk dozed off.

Changkyun turned off the lights and quietly left the room to return to his unfinished work.

——-

The next day, Minhyuk woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm. He groaned and reached for his phone on the beside table to check the time. He overslept but thank God his class for the day would start at 1:00 pm and the university was just 10 minutes walk.

As he tidied the bed he noticed a piece of note stuck on the lampshade.

‘Hi Min-hyung. Text me how you’re feeling. Inform your professors if you think you need to stay at home.

P.S. i prepared a hangover soup in the kitchen and a bottle of pain reliever. See you later’

Minhyuk giggled after reading the sweet note from his boyfriend. It had been a year and a half in their relationship but Changkyun still managed to move his heart and glee like a lovestruck teenager. Call him whipped because that was exactly what he was.

He immediately rose and prepared himself for school.

He arrived at 1:00 PM in the class he shared with his friends, Kihyun and Hyungwon. He slumped on the middle seat and greeted them. “Hi guys, what’s up!”

Hyungwon yawned as he give Minhyuk a lazy look. “Hey, how was the mini-party last night?”

“I had loads of fun! It felt good reconnecting with your old friends. We all grew up but the bond still exists. It’s such a good feeling”.

Kihyun patted his back. “That’s nice to know. So Changkyun didn’t come with you?”

He took off his pens and notebook from his bag and carefully laid everything down on the desk. “I asked him but he had so much on his plate right now since it’s going to be Science month soon. Science majors are hella preoccupied with research projects and exams. He promised he’ll go once he’s free”.

His two friends gave him a quick nod. “Changkyunnie’s always busy but he always finds time for you”. Hyungwon commented, making Minhyuk’s cheeks go red.

“I- I know” Minhyuk smiled. “He’s... he’s the sweetest. Did you know last night, he put me to sleep? And this morning he cooked some food for me and left me a note. He’s always taking care of me”. He covered his face, embarrassed, at how flustered he looked in front of his friends. Kihyun and Hyungwon chuckled at the sight and cooed at him.

Their moment was interrupted when someone behind them scoffed and remarked, “I feel pity for Changkyun then”.

The three friends turned their heads at the source of the voice, a look of disgust and annoyance on their faces. Minhyuk knew her. Yubin had been harboring a crush on his boyfriend. Ever since their relationship went on public, he had always observed her glaring at him every time they meet or giving him rude comments wherever their paths crossed.

“Excuse me Yubin, but I don’t think it’s proper to listen in on others’ conversations”. Kihyun raised his eyebrow to show his discontentment towards the female. But she didn’t waver; instead she stared at them blankly, not giving a care.

“It cannot be helped when your mouth is too loud”.

“You bi-“ Kihyun was ready to stand up but Minhyuk quickly pulled his arm down, trying his best to pacify them. He was grateful for his friend standing up for him but a fight was a sight he never wanted to see. “Ki, it’s okay, just calm down”.

“Aren’t you a baby? You can’t even defend yourself” Yubin rolled her eyes and sneered at them continuously. “Did Changkyun apply for a babysitting job?”

Minhyuk looked at her, unblinking. His fist clenched and breathe uneven. He could feel anger radiating from his head and if he wasn’t in this unfortunate circumstance he could have hurt Yubin. “What did you say?”

“You heard what I said. Did you just keep Changkyun to take care of your annoying childish ass?”

Just as he was about to respond “Good afternoon class” Professor Choi announced as he came in.

Everyone settled down on their seats including Minhyuk but glared one last time at Yubin. I’ll let you win today, he thought.

After the class was dismissed, Minhyuk immediately ran towards Yubin who quickly dashed out of class. He wanted to catch up to her and confront her after showing her uncalled behavior.

“Minhyukkie-hyung!” He heard a familiar voice called.

The older stopped in his track and faced none other his boyfriend. Changkyun walked towards him and touched his hand.

“What’s the matter? You’re going somewhere?”

His eyes darted between Changkyun and the hallway where he saw Yubin walking. Should I tell him? He wondered.

A snap of fingers brought his attention back to his boyfriend who looked worried for him. “Love what’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing! What brought you here?” He replied, putting on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You didn’t answer my text or call so I ran here to check up on you”.

Minhyuk’s eyes widened. “Wait Kyunnie let me just-“ He reached for his pocket to get his phone, only to see it was dead. “Sorry, I forgot to charge my phone earlier”.

“Did you bring your charger with you?”

Minhyuk shook his head and pouted.

Changkyun lips curved at the sudden cuteness of his boyfriend. He took something out from his messenger bag: a charger. “Here, use it for a while. I know you can’t live without your phone”.

Minhyuk stared at the object Changkyun was holding, then put his attention back to the younger. “Why... why do you know me that much...” he whispered.

“Well because we’ve lived together for a while now and I’ve been observing you?”

Changkyun noticed Minhyuk’s silence and he got weirded out. He knew something was definitely wrong but if the older wasn’t ready to open up, he won’t force him.

An idea suddenly came to his mind. He looked around, checked their surroundings and pulled Minhyuk to an empty classroom.

“Kyunnie? What are you doing?!”

Changkyun put on his finger to the older’s lips to shush him. “It’ll be only quick”.

“Hey!” His eyes wavered, panic taking over his body. “We can’t do this you know we-“

But Changkyun cupped Minhyuk’s cheeks and kissed him. Slowly, and reassuringly. The older could feel the tense from his body washing away, and slowly being replaced by comfort and warmth. They pulled away, the younger pecking his boyfriend’s cheek for the last time.

“I’m so sorry for breaking your fantasy, hyung. As much as I want you, we can’t disrespect this honorable institution. But let’s see, I might reconsider”. Changkyun sent Minhyuk a playful wink before he opened the door and ran outside.

“See you later!”

Minhyuk smiled and waved goodbye to his boyfriend. “I really like you, silly”. All it took was a simple affection from his boyfriend for the negative thoughts to slip out of his mind.

+++

Jooheon, Kihyun, and Hyungwon were chatting in the cafeteria when a devastated Minhyuk sat down on the chair.

“Min, what happened?”

Minhyuk placed the paper he was holding down on the table. “I f-failed the test”.

“Which test?”

Minhyuk looked at them with dead eyes. “Physics “.

“Just let your boyfriend teach you. He’s smart. His intelligence might rub on you” Jooheon shoved the tempura to his mouth but Minhyuk hit his back, almost causing him to choke. He grabbed the nearest glass of water and gulped it down. “Hey! I could die, you know!”

“Then die! Stop insulting me! And no, I don’t want Kyun to teach me. It’s embarrassing “ Minhyuk pouted and wiped the pool of tears forming on his eyes.

“I don’t think Changkyun would mind. It’s your grade that is at stake. I think he would be more upset if you don’t let him help you”. Kihyun consoled Minhyuk, handing him tissues to wipe his tears.

“I don’t want him to think his boyfriend is stupid. And I don’t want to burden him”.

“When’s the remedial test?” Hyungwon asked.

“In two days”.

“I wish I could help you but I’m allergic to Physics. But really Changkyun would do everything for you. So ask help from him”.

++

During dinner, Minhyuk was silent. He was scared to break the news to Changkyun.

“Min-hyung, what’s wrong? You’ve been quiet the whole time”.

Minhyuk stared at his boyfriend. His eyelids looked so heavy he could guess it would shut any moment from now and dark circles were forming under his eyes. He was now feeling guilty.

“I...” He stood up and took the exam from his bag. He handed it quietly to Changkyun. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see any hint of disappointment in his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m sorry Kyunnie.”

“Hey love, it’s okay. Shall we study tonight?”

“But Kyunnie you’re tired and-“

“Hey, i’m not. And it’s okay. I just need to practice my presentation for tomorrow but it’s just easy. How about we study for your test, hm?”

Minhyuk played Changkyun’s fingers. “I’m sorry”.

The younger smiled and tugged Minhyuk’s hand. He patted his lap. The older stood up and sat on his boyfriend’s lap. Changkyun embraced him tight. “Hey, it’s fine. And i’m happy you come to me. Let’s study?”

Minhyuk just nodded and got off from Changkyun’s lap but the latter tightened his hold and instead, carried him.

“Kyunnie...” Minhyuk muttered. “Stop doing this or else I’ll be tempted to drag you to bed and do something else”.

Changkyun just laughed and gently plopped Minhyuk off on the study chair.

“Let’s do the fun part after” he winked.

It took Changkyun and Minhyuk until morning to finish studying. Due to too much exhaustion both didn’t make it to their bedroom and instead slept on the sofa.

+++

“I passed the test!”

Minhyuk screamed at his friends when he saw them in the locker area.

“I passed! I remember everything Kyunnie taught me last night!”

His friends congratulated him, and gave him a pat in the back.

“Changkyun will be happy to hear that!” Kihyun exclaimed.

“Actually, I’m on my way to the Science building! I want to surprise my boyfriend so go ahead guys!”

He waved at them and ran to where Changkyun was.

On his way, she almost bumped to Yubin, who was glaring at him. Minhyuk had no time to pick a fight so he said his apologies and ran off but a strong grip on his arm stopped him.

“You don’t deserve Changkyun “.

Minhyuk shook his arm and frowned. “Who do you think deserve him? You?”

“Anyone, as long as it’s not someone as stupid as you”.

Minhyuk felt his blood rise. He had high respect for women but this girl in front of him was testing his patience.

“Did you know what happen to Changkyun?”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened at the mention of his boyfriend and suddenly he felt panic fill his body. He gripped Yubin’s shoulder but the girl slapped his hand away.

“He passed out due to exhaustion after his presentation. I heard that he spent until morning teaching you when he’s supposed to be resting. Don’t you get it, Lee Minhyuk? You’re older, you should be responsible too. Maybe if you spend time studying rather than getting busy building your connections, you won’t be that much of a burden to him. He needs someone who’ll support him, not someone who’ll drag him down”.

“Stop.” Minhyuk was gritting his teeth. His fist clenched and body shaking out of anger and humiliation.

“You’re an added responsibility to him. He deserves someone like Hoseok”. Yubin smirked and left a crying Minhyuk along the hallway.

It took Minhyuk 15 minutes to calm down. The evil witch successfully riled him up. Truthfully speaking, everything she said hit him so hard. Maybe, he was an added baggage to Changkyun after all. Maybe, he deserved someone better than him.

After he washed his face, he walked to the infirmary to check on his boyfriend. But before he knocked, the door opened and Hoseok appeared.

“Ah. Hyung.”

Hoseok smiled at him and gently squeezed his shoulder. “He’s still sleeping but you can come inside. I’ll go ahead”.

Minhyuk gave him a small smile and bowed. He went inside and there he saw, lying on the bed, a sleeping Changkyun. He sat down beside him and watched him sleep.

He lightly played Changkyun’s hair and gently pressed his lips on his forehead. “I’m sorry Changkyun. I’m sorry I’m not the best boyfriend” he whispered as tear slipped once again on his face.

Exams were over, Science month was over and everything should have gone back to normal, except Minhyuk.

The last conversation he had with Yubin hit him so hard, he drowned himself in studies. During his free time he would study in the library instead of usual hangouts with friends. He also enrolled in Academy to take extra lessons in subjects he had difficulty with. He would go home at 9pm and eat dinner with Changkyun. At 10pm he would finish his homework. They would sleep at 11pm and because they have different class schedules, they barely wake up at the same time in the morning.

On Saturdays Minhyuk was in school for his Communications org. And on Sundays they both just sleep it off.

Minhyuk missed spending time with Changkyun and his friends but he had to sacrifice, for now.

++++

Minhyuk was busy packing his bag for his academy class when a pair of hands sneaked under his shirt.

“Hyung... love...” his boyfriend called in his deep voice, causing Minhyuk’s body to shrill.

“Hey, baby. What’s up?”

Changkyun started caressing his hips and kissing his shoulder. “I miss you”.

Minhyuk knew what his boyfriend want. It had been a long time since they did it but no, Minhyuk wasn’t weak. He should not fall under Changkyun’s spell.

He pushed his boyfriend and held his shoulders, putting a distance between them. “No Kyunnie, I have class”.

“Don’t go”.

Minhyuk closed his eyes. “Babe you don’t understand I have to study”

“But that’s what you’ve been doing everyday. You don’t pay attention to me anymore.” Changkyun pouted, sadness filling his voice.

“Baby I...” Minhyuk cupped Changkyun’s cheeks and stared at him lovingly. “But I have to... okay?”

“But you have me anyways. I can just help you study”.

Minhyuk shook his head vigorously, he could feel his emotions surging up. “That’s not gonna happen. I don’t need you, okay?”

Changkyun, taken aback by his boyfriend’s response, paused. “You... you don’t need me?”

Minhyuk, realizing his mistake, moved forward and hugged his boyfriend. “Baby no! That’s not what I mean!”

“Then what, what do you mean?” The younger’s voice was unstable and Minhyuk knew his boyfriend was close to breaking down. “Tell me Minhyuk, because for the past few days I’ve been asking myself what I have done wrong for you to spend less time with me”.

“Baby no! You’re wrong!” Minhyuk embraced him tighter. “It’s my fault for being stupid. Maybe if I study for that test more, I won’t be needing your help. You won’t need to stay awake until morning to teach me. Maybe if I’m more responsible, you didn’t have to baby me. I’m sorry... because I’m not enough” He said in between of sobs. All his frustrations coming out... for not being good enough for his boyfriend.

“But baby! You’re more than enough! And you’re not even a burden!”

“I always... I always cause you trouble right from the start”. Minhyuk rubbed his wet eyes. “Remember when I poured the coffee all over your homework and you had to do it again. Or when I accidentally deleted your project in the computer so you had to do your report again. And now instead of letting your rest for an important presentation the next day, you stayed up late for me. I’m sorry for being a trouble . I’m sorry”. His knees went weak and Minhyuk fell down.

Changkyun held him close and started kissing his face. “Baby, you’re clumsy but never I have considered you a trouble. I know those unfortunate things happened but you’re forgetting how you worked hard to make it up to me. And honestly, those circumstances brought us together so i’m not regretting anything”.

Minhyuk buried his face on Changkyun’s neck. His heart feeling overwhelmed by everything his boyfriend was saying. “Besides, trust me. I’m capable enough to juggle school works and doing you. I have God-given stamina” he joked, earning him a slap from Minhyuk.

“Kyunnie...” he called. “I don’t want to be a disappointment “.

“Hey, you’ll never be. Please don’t think highly of me. Just because I’m smart doesn’t mean I’m far better than you. You’re greater and much more amazing than what you think you are. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“I just want to be the best boyfriend Kyun”.

Changkyun chuckled, gently pinching the elder’s cheeks. “You already are. I love you”.

“I love you too, Kyunnie”.

Y_ou are enough, Minhyuk. A life without my sunshine is pointless._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: IM_imism


End file.
